federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2390
This page chronicles posts #21090-21210 and spans the time of July 1st and July 31st of the year 2390. *CP - June, 2390 *CP - August, 2390 Cardassia Plots Fourth Week Finally born, SISI VENIK is taken to the house where all the boys are kid of confused about their baby sister. DURAS VENIK with KOHSII VENIK and OZARA VENIK explain to JEVRIN VENIK, BRY VENIK, DARIN VENIK, TOLAN VENIK and CELAR BERN how to be careful with a little girl (July 22, 2390). Bajor Plots First Week At a daycare, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and HEIDI THAY talk to each other about making sacrifices in the past and how they both don’t blame the other for what they had to do. MEGAN SPARKS is having a hard time coping with the loss of her family and talks to CARILL SAVOI about her anger issues and just not caring. CHRISTOPHER wakes up to find MEGAN in his bed because she snuck in while he was sleeping. They talk about the idea of getting a dog to make her feel safe and him formally adopting her. NERYS DORR runs into CHIARO DHOW in the monastery library and he asks her out to a picnic for her birthday. Second Week Worried about the story she is writing, KARYN DAX-WOLFE talks to KATAL WOLFE about the choice she made to still include the Pah-Wraiths and wondering if she could’ve saved her mother. On the planet looking for his birth family, JACKSON MOYER runs into ROYCE LAURIN (EVA DHOW) and flirts before inviting her to his place. Once ROYCE (EVA) gets there, JACKSON flirts and they end up having sex. When HEIDI THAY visits with KATAL they talk about the children and about Christopher as Katal find out the woman has a crush and offers to babysit to facilitate it. Third Week On Bajor, OLLIANDER SPARKS and NATHAN SPARKS have their first meeting with MARIANNE SAVOI and ISKANDER AL-KHALID. While Ollie is more outgoing, Nathan is a little more shell-shocked by the death of his parents. ROYCE LAURIN (EVA DHOW) sends a communication N’LANI DHAJA’s home and they get into a cat fight before KITAAN DHOW has to talk some sense into his wife. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets a surprise visit from HEIDI THAY who stays for dinner and they talk more about their children and relationships. CHRISTOPHER then goes for a walk with HEIDI and the two kiss. Fourth Week During another attempt to make nice, N’LANI DHAJA sits down with KITAAN DHOW and ROYCE LAURIN (EVA DHOW) to discuss the children and the woman’s time she will have with them. On the day of getting their new dog Bear, MEGAN SPARKS gets her period and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD helps her through the big milestone. HEIDI THAY talks to KATAL WOLFE about Christopher and how she thinks he is silently suffering and wants to help because she really likes him. MEGAN goes out with BENJAMIN WOLFE and gets peer pressured into sneaking into the old Cardassian base but then turns it back on him by offering to make out – securing their title of boyfriend/girlfriend. When ANTHONY NORAD is working on the holosuites, he has an odd conversation with NOMA about his experiences in the Romulan prison. BENJAMIN makes it back to the house and converses with MARCUS WOLFE who is feeling down about his kids getting older. BRITTNAY SPARKS messages CHRISTOPHER and tries to intimidate him into stopping the formal adoption of Megan but he doesn’t let her get to him. CHRISTOPHER talks to MARGIANNE SAVOI about the Sparks and warns her about the situation with Brittnay, as well as planning Megan’s birthday party. Rokai Story First Week As BIKREEL (DAX) and MAIYA (RAHNE) continue their exploration of the firecaves, they find a chasm and she begins to write what will be known as the Kostamojin. As she recites what she is writing, MAIYA unleashes one Pah-Wraith which possesses her body. We find out it is the same Wraith which eventually possesses Dukat to kill Jadzia. Soon enough, BIKREEL barters and the wraith goes into him and Maiya collapses. When MAIYA wakes she has no memory of the time she was in the darkness and is more than happy to have BIKREEL with her. They make love while he attempts to control the Wraith inside of him. Second Week Back in Lonar, BIKREEL (DAX) and MIAYA (RAHNE) talk about her journey to the North and making maps. He is convinced he saw land somewhere else and thinks Matkla could be the key to finding it. Third Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE finds himself in the past and in the Rokai story itself, he is shocked that he would have to find the orb in Lonar of all places. When BIKREEL (DAX) who is possessed by the Wraith sees him, they get into a fight. Benjamin explains he is ‘Ben’ and a paternal half-brother to Maiya but Bikreel is still confused and angry. MIAYA (RAHNE) finishes talking to Ben and then explains that he was sent by the Prophets and needs their help. BIKREEL is still skeptical but offers to talk to him once more. BIKREEL does and BENJAMIN explains some scientific principles before confessing he knows of the Wraith inside of him. Fourth Week When BIKREEL (DAX) is finding things to be discouraging, MAIYA (RAHNE) jokes with him to lighten the mood and encourages her rokai to find more hope in things. Riktat Story Second Week When KEGEN DAMAR arrives into the Hebitian past and the Riktat story, he isn’t sure where to go but runs into a stable boy named Harim who is there to guide him into the Palace of Legate Uramtali. Fourth Week As KEGEN DAMAR continues his quest for the orb, he talks to SAPPARU (SITA) about the orb and she offers to help him but needs the assistance of an Obsidian. Once HARIM finds BEGOAN (TALAR) he convinces him to come to the temple and see the Oracle. #07 July, 2390 2390 #07 2390 #07